callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Sun
Second Sun is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Summary You start out just seconds before you left off in Of Their Own Accord where Pvt. Ramirez's team has just been shot down and is now defending its position. As Russian forces approach you, a search light whites-out the screen, then you play briefly as Sat1, an unnamed astronaut on an EVA mission outside the International Space Station (ISS). Mission Control in Houston asks you to look toward the dark side of the Earth for a bogey (the SLBM that Captain Price launched). You observe the missile's path until it eventually detonates in the atmosphere above Washington D.C. The shockwave soon reaches the ISS and destroys both the station and you. The explosion causes an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) that blacks out all the East Coast (except Florida), but it also saves the lives of many U.S. Army Rangers back in Washington. Air vehicles start to fall from the sky as your team makes its way to a building for shelter. After everything goes quiet, an Army runner tells the team to get to location Whiskey Hotel (aka White House). After plowing through some remaining Russian personnel in an office building, you get to the President's secret bunker under the East Wing. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M4A1 Carbine with a Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher and an M9. However, there are three M4A1 Carbines with just M203 Grenade Launchers in the streets. It is recommended you switch your starting M4A1 Carbine with one of these as your holographic sights will be dead because of the EMP. Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M92FS.png|M9 In the Streets File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ M203 Grenade Launcher More Detailed Walkthrough After all the fighting and the International Space Station scene, one of your men will remove the steel girders in front of the Heli allowing you to exit it. After that, a large number of aircraft begin falling from the sky. Run with your allies to find cover, and stay away from the vehicles because they blow up as well. After a while, the debris of Planes and Helicopters are gone. Follow your soldiers. Ahead, there's an Ammo Crate (which you'll need because you have no ammo). Also, you may note that your Red Dot isn't working (EMP effect), so its suggested you swap it with a Non-Red Dot weapon (unless you can aim without it). You'll see some guy running, telling you guys to go to Whiskey Hotel (aka White House) because your allies need assistance. You'll reach an office filled with Russians. Shoot them down and move on. You'll reach outside where it appears to be raining. 3 enemies are on top of a vehicle arguing. Take them by surprise. Up ahead, you'll see some people running to a Bus, unknown if they're hostile or not. Foley throws one of the Flares on the ground, and it reveals the targets are hostile. Shoot them as well. After you kill them all, move up. Enter the hole you see, and take point. You'll discover the President's "secret bunker", and the mission ends here. Trivia See Second Sun/Trivia Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2